


Be Alright

by maria_soederberg



Category: LoveHacks (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Mark knows something is wrong with Paulina, but he can’t seem to find out what. Until she tells him what is going on. What is it and how does he feel?





	Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be Alright](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/518660) by Dean Lewis. 



> Main Character's Name: Paulina MacMillan
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 8 minutes

Mark remembers the day he met Paulina in High School. He wasn’t looking forward to a new part of school but the moment he met the cheerful Paulina with her light blond curls, everything was forgotten. He might even say it was love at first sight.  
They were inseparable for years, their love was strong even after Paulina went away for three years, they stayed in touch over messages.

Mark even thought about marrying this woman, he had everything planned out – bought the ring, arranged a surprise party in case she says yes. He was certain she would say yes; they were happy… were.

 

Now one year after Mark declined the offer in Seattle, he feels something is wrong. She isn’t as cheerful as she used to, whenever he asks to go out with some friends, she says she doesn’t want to go out.  
Mark loves her so he stays at home with her… in the hope, she wants to talk about whatever it is that bothers her.

One night, Mark walks over to her and Paulina looks up to his face that doesn’t look at her instead down to the floor.

 

_I look up from the ground_  
_To see your sad teary eyes_  
_You look away from me_  
_And I see there’s something you’re trying to hide_

Mark takes her hand into his and looks onto their intertwined hands. He doesn’t say a word, but in the inside, he is begging her to tell her what is going on. If it has something to do with him if he did something wrong… he just wants to understand her, take away the pain and love her like they used to.

 

_And I reach for your hand but it’s cold_  
_You pull away again_  
_And I wonder what’s in your mind_

She knows that Mark knows that something is wrong with her, and this is the reason why he is in front of her. Trying to make body contact, but the pain she will put onto him will destroy him. She hates herself for the words she will have to say to him. Her eyes well up with tears, her heart breaks at the imagination she has. She wonders how he might react when she tells him that she will do something – something that he didn’t do because she begged him to stay.

She can’t keep quiet anymore, she knows that, and Mark won’t give up until he has the answer he wants.

 

“I love you and I never will stop with it. I wanted to live my life with you, but I have to go… I got a job somewhere else and our relationship won’t work.” Paulina admits and sighs. 

Mark looks at her, shocked, unable to form any words. His heartbeat increased and he knows that she is slipping away from him. She can feel her pulling away from him.

 

_And I feel the colour draining from my face_

 

“But we did it once, we made it work. While you were in Miami and I was here in San Francisco. We wrote messages every day. We can make it work again.” Mark explains and almost begs.

“But that was just a difference from three hours. I have to leave where I go to bed when you wake up. It would just be a good morning and goodnight message every day. And… you deserve better, Mark.” Paulina takes a step towards him and cups his face, stroking his cheek. “If you can wait for me, wait… but don’t stop falling in love again. If you fall in love again, I won’t be angry.” Paulina sobs.

“I could never fall in love again, Paulina. You are my first love, and I hoped you’d be my last. I wait for you even if it means to wait for years for you… If you come back, I’ll be here.” Mark leans his forehead against her.

She shakes her head and pulls away from him and runs out of the building, leaving a sobbing Mark behind while her own tears stream down her face.

 

Paulina is already gone for two years, but Mark can’t seem to forget her and everything they had together. He tries to go out with Ben, Horatio and Cole – just drinking some beer, forget what happened but it seems that nothing works.

 

_And my friend said_  
_I know you love her, but it’s over mate_  
_It doesn’t matter, put the phone away_  
_It’s never easy to walk away, let her go_  
_It’ll be alright_

Mark always leave the party first and leave some worried friends behind. Cole has never seen Mark like this before. When they separated once, he was still messaging every day, but now there are no messages coming from her. He looks like the life he has was taken away from him. No lights, no happiness is seen in his eyes. There is nothing left that Mark feels joyful about.

He throws himself onto the sofa and opens a beer looking onto his phone on the little conversations they had

**Six years ago**

Paulina [8.15am]  
Why is that always happening to me? Falling onto my face when there is snow, my ice-cream melting onto my shirt? It’s like I am not human. :D

 

Mark [8.16am]  
Well, you were never able to stop that, but I kind of fell in love with you because of your clumsiness. Don’t forget I was never better. ;-)

 

Paulina [8.17am]  
True! You are my dork and I am yours! The perfect dork love.♥

 

**Two years ago**

Paulina [9.15pm]  
Hey, I am on a party with Brooke and I am kind of tipsy. Could you please pick me up?

 

Mark [9.15pm]  
Of course, tell me where you are, and I pick you up. Shall I bring a jacket baby?

 

Paulina [9.16pm]  
Yes, love. Please, it’s freezing cold and I send you the address.

 

**One year ago**

Paulina [4.00pm]  
I am so grateful you stay! I wouldn’t know what to do without you. I love you so much!

 

Mark [4.01pm]  
I couldn’t live without you! I was apart from you once. I can’t take it another time. I love you so much too!

 

_So, I still look back at all the messages you’d sent  
And I know it wasn’t right, but it was fucking with my head _

 

He has tears in his eyes again. He can’t seem to stop looking onto those messages. The love between her and him was so strong and as far as he can think back, she was on his side. She made it easier for him to overcome his fear of speaking in front of the class. She told him to just look at her and forget everyone else in the room. And it worked magic, as soon as he met her beautiful grey eyes, he forgot that he was in a classroom. It was like he showed her the presentation he prepared.

He sighs and grabs his phone under tears and deleted the messages and her phone number.

 

_And everything deleted like the past, yeah, it was gone_

 

Why can’t he just forget her face, her touch and her… Everything feels like it happened yesterday. When he woke up that morning she left and touched her face. It feels like a memory that burned itself into his brain. The said expression she had… now he knows she already knew she will leave and there was nothing he could possible to.

 

 _And when I touched your face, I could tell you’re moving on_  


Mark works like a machine. He gets up every morning and walks to work. But not because he wants to, just because everyone expected him to. He knows that he should move on, forget about her and definitely should stop feeling so down. But it is like he lost her forever. He said he will wait forever for her; he just wants to stay in her life.

  
  
_And everything I know tells me that I should walk away  
But I just want to stay_

 

Cole, his best friend tries to tell him to go out and stop isolating himself. Paulina wouldn’t want it. As much as Mark hates to admit Cole isn’t wrong. Paulina might have gone away, but she loves him as much as he loves her. And losing his life over heartbreak is nothing Paulina would have wanted.  
  


_And my friend said_  
_“I know you love her, but it’s over mate_  
_It doesn’t matter, put the phone away_  
_It’s never easy to walk away, let her go_  
_It’ll be alright”_

  
_It's gonna hurt for a bit of time_  
_So bottoms up, let's forget tonight_  
_You'll find another, and you'll be just fine_  
_Let her go"_

 

It will definitely hurt for a while and meeting new people will be off the agenda for a while, who knows… maybe even forever. Whenever a girl wants to talk to Mark, he shakes her off because she is not Paulina. In every single movement, he tries to see her, but he has to realise that there is no one like Paulina and the love he felt for her won’t ever happen again.

 

_But nothing heals the past like time_  
_And they can’t steal_  
_The love you’re born to find_

Paulina just made Mark feel something he never thought he would feel. No one could take that away from him, not the love he feels for her nor anything that has to do with her.  
Of course, it will hurt for a long time. But Mark just has to remember that Paulina might come back, and he just has to wait for her. And even if she doesn’t come back. He has to remember that it will be alright. One day.

  
_It'll be alright_  
_It'll be alright_  
_It'll be alright_  
_It'll be alright_  
_It'll be alright_

 


End file.
